Sonic Dimensions: Time crisis
by Speedhog58
Summary: This is the first part of a potential series I might start if this is popular enough After a deadly battle with his arch nemesis doctor Eggman, Sonic has been thrown 6 years into the future, and in the time he has been gone Eggman has taken the world! New discoveries will be made and old friendships will be tested in Sonic's darkest adventure yet... Please review if you like this
1. Just another day

The sun rose over a quiet green hill and the landscape lit up with the recent rain reflecting the light, all was peaceul…but then like a streak of lighting passed a blue bolt of pure adrenelin, it had come and past out of site in an instant.

"Alright! Now this is _speed_!" chuckled Sonic as he ran like a blue slash across the land, he then came to a stop almost instantly, the wind that followed him now rushed through his quills like a hurricane and almost stole the footing of the orange preteen fox who he had stopped so abruptly to meet.

"Could you maybe slow down a bit before stopping next time? You'd knock the Tornado on it's side if you did that any quicker" complained Tails as he plucked several leafs from his hair, Sonic looked amused.

"Sorry buddy, you know me! Never a…"

"Never a slow moment, yeah" interupted Tails, who could not help but grin at Sonic's enthusiasm.

"So, you say you saw Egghead heading out this way huh?"

"Yeah, I was tracking him in the Tornado until I flew into a storm and I lost him" said Tails

"But I _KNOW_ that his base is somewhere around here since he began to slow down here before the storm hit, and nobody can cover ground faster than you soo…"

Sonic grinned in his usual cocky attitude "Don't worry Tails, I'll do this faster than the plane _EVER _could…oh, and speaking of which, where _IS_ the Tornado?" Sonic noticed smoke emenating faintly from over a hill.

"Oh…well, umm…you see…it was kinda…and I…well…" Tails stuttered for a minute before mumbling something that Sonic could not hear but could easily guess.

"You crashed?" asked Sonic, confused as to what could bring down such an ace pilot

"Well…I didn't crash it….technically…" Tails mumbled, his voice filled with hesitation "But it was a…umm…thunder storm…and…"

"You bailed, didn't you?" Sonic sighed, even he himself was somehow embarrased by this "I didn't think you were still afraid of lighting"

"Yeah, well how about I talk you through my fears over a nice swim in the ocean?" Tails responded sarcasticaly.

Sonic chuckled "Heh, too-shay!" he then looked out towards the horrizon with adventure in his eyes "So, shouldn't take too long to find "baldy mcnosehair" in this place, whatcha think Tails?"

"Yeah, it-wait…what?" Tails cringed a little as he stared at Sonic in confusion "Baldy mc-what?"

"You know, baldy mcnosehair! That little translator error at his amusement park?" Tails stared at Sonic, clueless

"Ugh…entertain yourself" Sonic grunted

"Indeed!" echoed a smug, booming voice

"What the!?" Sonic shouted before a huge robotic mostrocity landed with a crash, the robot towered over the pair as a circular window opened up revealing an all two familiar moustach clad scientist "I was planning on luring you into my trap but you were _far_ to long!"

Sonic gritted his teeth in rage "_You calling me slow!?"_

"No, just foolish" Eggman replied, not bothered by Sonic's outburst "Allow me to show you my latest, **_greatest_** invention yet!" the robot Eggman was piloting let loose a pair of electrical looking whips from its arms, they spewed electricity and caused an odd distortion in the air around them.

Sonic chuckled before putting on an expression of mock terror "_Oh no! How will I ever defeat you?_" Eggman merely grinned at the cocky hero, this made Tails feel uneasy.

"I call them **_temporal whips! _**Anything that gets caught in them ceases to exist **_entirely!_** Completely erased from time and space!"

"**_What?_**" Tails gasped, unable to grasp what he had just heard

Sonic snorted "Relax buddy, he's just bluffing"

"But what if…" Tails started before being the robot swiftly lashed one of the whips towards the duo, Sonic grabbed Tails and narrowly evaded the mysterious weapon.

"Tails, I'll handle Egghead" Sonic said in a reassuring manner "If you really think he's serious about those whips you know what to do" he winked at the fox who then smiled and flew out of site.

"Alright…" Sonic started, set to go at an instant's notices "You wanna go? **_Then let's go!_**" Sonic burst into action, breaking the sound barrier on the spot as he began to flip and dive out the way of Eggman's attack.

"You've always underestimated me hedgehog!" Sonic skid between the robot's legs, avoiding a massive flourish from the golden whips "Have you forgotten how it was **_I_** who nearly ended on the ark? That it was**_ I_** who caught you in your **_super form_** and trapped you like bug in a jar? That it was **_ME_** who nearly erased you from time once before!?"

"No…" Without warning, Sonic grinded up the back of the robot and bluntly kicked it's head sideways "But have**_ you_** forgotten how no matter **_how_** many times you've had me cornered…" Sonic hit the ground and spin dashed the robot's leg open, causing it to its knee "And no matter **_what_** you've thrown at me…" he then rocketed into the air and began to dive in for the final blow "_**I've always bounced back and kicked your sorry butt?**_"

Before Sonic could hit though, the robot lashed the whips around Sonic, binding him like a fly in a web "No" the doctor said proudly "But soon I'm pretty sure I _**will**_ once we're done here…"

The whips began to glow brightly around Sonic, the doctor laughed hysterically but not before the robot began to shake and Sonic grinned, still alive "Ummm…you _sure_ about that doc?" Sonic gestured downwards and Eggman's eyes followed to see a wrench sticking out of a vital maintenance panel with Tails standing next to it, smiling smugly.

Something in Eggman's mind snapped at that moment, this was supposed to have been his ultimate triumph, he had put more work into this weapon than any other creation, hours of sleep lost and countless prototypes made and bested in his pursuit of perfection, but none of that mattered now, all that mattered now was the death of the hedgehog.

Eggman turned back towards the still bound Sonic with a murderous gaze that actually caused Sonic's grin to shift into a look of fear, with the slam of a button the whips lit up like the sun and Sonic let out a deafening scream **_"BURN you stupid rat! BURN!_**" Eggman shouted psychotically before in a flash of blinding light, Sonic was gone…and ashes fell to the ground.

All Tails could do was watch in silence as the only family he had ever known blew away into the wind, scattering out of site "**_Sonic…_**" he whimpered before falling to his knees and crawling to scrape up the already cold remains "**_No…Sonic!_**" tears began to pour from his eyes as his voice broke and he screamed into the ground "**_SOOOONIIIIC!_**" he then looked up towards the mechanical horror and into the cockpit of the deranged mastermind, he had a vile, twisted grin on his face almost as if to say; _you're next_.

He then began to run, it didn't matter that the robot's mobility was impaired, Tails ran with tears flying out of his eyes and fragments of ash occasionally flying from his locked shut hand, even long after the robot was out of sight, he didn't stop running…


	2. A different world?

6 years later…

The ground shook on a black beach of ashes as a bright blazing sphere momentarily blasted itself into existence before it faded away as quickly as it had come, there was dome like pit where the sphere had been, where there had once been ash now laid a blue hedgehog with hair faintly burnt in some areas, Sonic gasped awake.

"What the?" Sonic jumped to his feet, quickly zipping his head in different directions to observe his surroundings "Where am I?" Sonic thought out loud, he took an awkward step out of the pit and ran up a hill slightly further inland.

The landscape was barren and dead, some areas of the ground were crooked and cracked, all hints of plantlife were tan and withering away.

"Was…there some kind of explosion?" Sonic glanced back towards the crater that he had inexplicitly woken up in "No, no I was…teleported here, but how….and why?" Sonic cringed as he felt his arms and legs still throbbing, he may have had an accelerated metabolism which helped him heal faster but that didn't relieve the pain, he had after all been tightly constricted and electrocuted mere moments before...or was it hours? How long HAD it been? This question dawned on Sonic and turned his attention away from his injuries towards something more important "I need to get home"

Sonic raced across the landscape which began to feel oddly familiar "I'm definitely still on earth, could this be some kind of alternate reality? It wouldn't be the first time some crackpot scientist or jiberish screaming wizard has pulled me across to their worlds" he then stopped, closed his eyes and breathed, the air may have had the tainted smell and even TASTE of smoke and oil but he focused to feel beyond that, to breath in the air that he had breathed all his life, he then opened his eyes "This IS my world, other universes may seem the same but they always have that "foreign" feel to them, but this, the way it flows through my body, the way it rushes through my hair when I'm running, that's a feeling I can never forget" Sonic turned his attention back to the decaying world around him "This is my world" even as anxiety took hold over him Sonic simply stood with a serious look that was rarely seen in his eyes "So what's happened to it?"

Sonic continued to run through the tattered countryside, maybe someone in the city could tell him what had happened, maybe Tails could help him figure everything out, he always did, yes…he would! Sonic clung to this thought as he sped up the hill that he expected to see Station square from the top of, as he neared the top however he began to see smoke, sickly PURPLE smoke climbing into the clouds.

"What the hell?" Sonic thought before jumping up to the summit of the hill, as he looked ahead his jaw dropped.

There, where Station square usually glistened in the in the sunlight stood an abomination of a city, there were factories as far as the eye could see that slowly poisoned the atmosphere above where gigantic pylons reached into the clouds causing them to violently crack thunder every few seconds, there were also several HUGE furnaces burning the in the dark cityscape with grills in the shape of a fat moustached grin that confirmed Sonic's fears…

"Eggman…" Sonic growled in a mix of rage and disbelief, panting, Sonic fell to his knees and violently punched the ground before taking a moment to scream into the earth.

Regaining his senses, Sonic rose to his feet before coming to a shocking realisation "Tails! Knuckles! Amy! I've got to make sure their not…" he stopped, deciding to not finish the sentence for his own sake "I've gotta make sure their alright" Sonic said before he felt a slight burning sensation on his arm "Ow…what in the?" he looked around him and saw it was beginning to rain; each drop stinging him, he then looked up and saw that the rain was falling from a dark purple cloud, that's when it hit him "Acid rain!"

Sonic immediately skid down the hill and began franticly searching for shelter "I've gotta find somewhere before it…THERE!" he dived into a nearby cave and landed on his ass, he stared at the corrosive downpour as it slowly ate away at the grass "How? How did this happen?" Sonic muttered to himself while shedding a tear for the first time since…well…forever!

As the moment past however Sonic heard a small sound from deeper in the cave, it was like a stone falling on the floor "Hello?" he called into the darkness "Is anybody in here?"

There was still no answer, but before he could ask again Sonic felt something blunt RAM the back of his head, Sonic became limp and began to fall forward, he blacked out before he hit the ground.

As Sonic's senses returned to him he felt a sharp pain at his neck and the floor was hard against his back, Sonic opened his eyes to find a makeshift spear with a knife on the end at his throat with its user standing above him, obscured by the shadows.

"Who are you?" the figure said in a voice that Sonic could have SWORN he recognised.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog" Sonic said in a calm voice as to not aggravate his attacker, this had quite the opposite effect however as the figure violently stabbed the ground next to his head and then held the spear at him again, this time near his eye.

"I said WHO ARE YOU!?" shouted the figure, Sonic now recognised the voice, it may have been deeper but there was no mistaking it.

"WHO ARE YOU!? And what of SICK joke is this!?" lighting struck outside, momentarily filling the cave with enough light for Sonic to make out the attacker's face.

Sonic was at a loss for all words but one.

"Tails?"


	3. Negative relations

The lightning's light may have faded but Sonic's eyes had adjusted to the dark now.

Standing tall above him was Tails! No doubt about it! But this was NOT the kid that Sonic had spoken to earlier; he was wearing a pair of mechanic's goggles and what seemed like a bandolier, he also looked older and not just physically; his eyes were sharp, not a flicker of joy or happiness remained in them and there was a thin, barely visible stain towards the bottom of each eye, the stains of a thousand tears that had long since dried.

"WHO-ARE-YOU?" Tails demanded again impatiently, drawing the spear ever closer to Sonic's eyes.

"Tails?" Sonic murmured again, this time loud enough for Tails to hear, this did not help though when Tails' eyes widened in rage.

"TAILS!?" the kid growled furiously "Don't you DARE call me that!" he pulled the spear back and slashed it across Sonic's arm, Sonic screamed for a second before quickly grabbing his arm to cover up the large open cut that now resided there.

"Blood?" Tails murmured in surprise "So you're organic, not one of those androids Eggman sent to toy with me" he lowered his weapon but still looked down at the hedgehog "Who are you? Tell me!"

Sonic's mind was still numb from the situation, what was going on? What had gotten into Tails? Why was he so aggressive towards him? He called it a sick joke, why? "Tails…c'mon man" he pleaded "It's ME"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Tails grabbed Sonic by the neck with surprising force and threw him against the wall before pinning him against it with fury in his eyes "Do you think you can fool me? I WATCHED him die! And if you think you are even WORTHY of the name then you can go and…" before Tails could finish speaking the two of them noticed a noise coming from outside, a humming noise, like some sort of U.F.O.

"SCANNING" said an emotionless, mechanical voice from outside.

"Crap!" before Sonic could respond he looked towards Tails only to see him hurling a fist into his face.

He was out cold before he even knew what was happening…

Consciousness slowly returned to Sonic, as his senses slowly returned to him he could hear muffled fragments of conversation "What if it IS him?" said a familiar voice, his hearing was now back but he didn't open his eyes "I'm telling you, it ISN'T!" said another voice which he recognised as Tails.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and found himself starring at a blindingly white ceiling; he quickly tilted his head to the side and found himself looking at not only the back of Tails' head but another familiar figure over his shoulder, a red haired echidna with a sharp look and SHARPER fists.

"Huh, look who's finally awake" said Knuckles with very faint grin on his face, as Sonic sat up Tails' slowly turned around to face him; squinting in suspicion "Where am I?" Sonic asked, still somewhat disorientated from the punch, Tails remained silent "You're in an old Eggman base" Knuckles explained "Forgotten, off the charts so we're safe"

Sonic shook his head a little before getting up off the somewhat improvised metal bed "Just…" Sonic started, still getting his bearings "What happened?"

Tails finally spoke "Eggman, that's what "happened""

"Well I gathered THAT much, but how did things get this bad?"

Knuckles sighed and closed his eyes as if remembering an old dream "Mass attacks on different locations, we couldn't be everywhere at once and…over the next two years it just got worse and…"

"TWO YEARS!?" Sonic screamed before Knuckles could even finish "6 years actually" grunted Tails who was still glaring at him.

It took a second for Sonic to catch his breath from the shock "Damn…6 years? It's been that LONG? Where are the others? Amy, Mighty, Shadow, are they all…"

"Gone…" Knuckles finished coldly

Sonic fell against the fall and slid down to the floor, every ounce of happiness and joy inside him began to peel away as he took in what he had just heard, everyone he had ever known or cared about was gone.

He had failed them…

And Amy, all those times she had chased him around he had thought it was all just an immature "fan girl" habit, but what if she had actually GENUINLY loved him? Sometimes he had considered asking her but now it was far too late, how could he live with himself knowing that he'd never know? This thought weighed him down even more as he remembered all of those faces that he would never see again.

Tails was the one who pulled him back to reality "Espio, Rouge, Ray, Wave and Sonic" he said in a very "matter of fact" tone "5 people I know who died in just that first year…"

Sonic looked up at Tails in confusion "What do mean? I'm alive!"

This was the snapping point "SONIC IS DEAD!" Tails screamed at him in flood of fury "I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOOK LIKE HIM, SOUND LIKE HIM OR EVEN HAVE HIS MEMORIES! YOU'RE JUST SOME STUPID FAKER!"

Knuckles held his hands up in a defensive stature "Hey C'MON GUYS! Calm down!"

"Dammit Tails!" shouted Sonic, who was getting frustrated by Tails' hostility at this point "I AM Sonic the hedgehog! We've known and looked out for each other for YEARS! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO CONVINCE YOU!?"

Tails was ominously silent for a moment "Alright" he said coldly in a way that sent chills down Sonic's spine "I'll ask you a question that only SONIC can answer"

"Fine!" Sonic exclaimed "Shoot"

"Where were you?"

Sonic's heart dropped "H-huh?" he stuttered in confusion, but he knew EXACTLY what Tails was asking and where he was going with it.

"If you…"somehow" survived being DISINDIGRATED by that robot all those years ago then where were you when they DRAGGED Amy to her doom? Where were you when they BLASTED down the door to Cream's house? Where were you when Shadow SACRIFICED himself to buy us time to escape? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED YOU?"

There was a long deafening silence, Sonic stood there with his mouth open but without any willpower to utter a word, even Knuckles was jaw dropped.

Tails stared into Sonic's eyes, penetrating his soul, Sonic could not bear to look back into the kid's bright blue eyes; he never imagined he would ever see such hatred directed at him through them.

"Get out" Tails growled

Sonic slowly walked towards the nearest doorway, he considered looking back but he could not bear to, he faded further into the shadows…and then he was gone.

Knuckles scowled at Tails "That was cruel"

"He had it coming!" Tails exclaimed "Anyone who has the nerve to pretend to…"

"His EYES, Tails! You SAW them!" Knuckles snapped "You're in DENIAL!"

"Denial of WHAT exactly? That it's HIM?" Tails yelled back tearfully "You weren't THERE when he died! You're not the one who scraped his ashes off the ground and…" before Tails could finish his rant an alarm screeched causing both him and Knuckles to hold their ears to block the noise.

"The proximity alarm?" Knuckles gasped "But how could Eggamn POSSIBLY know we're here!?"

"I told you it was a trap! HE brought them here!" as Tails finished yelling at Knuckles a pair of hover drones buzzed into the room like hornets.

"TARGET AQUIRED" before either Tails or Knuckle could move the room lit up from the light of the robot's stun cannon, the two heroes of the past were then limply dragged away.


	4. Three

In another place, in another time...

It was midday and the sun was high in the sky, today was a very special day, for a very special guy (take a wild guess...).

"Yahoo!" yelled Sonic as he zoomed across the golden beach "_Happy birthday to ME, happy birthday to ME!_" at this point not even HE couldn't tell whether he was laughing out of joy or because of his bandanna tickling his neck due to the wind, it didn't matter though! Not really!

As Sonic reached the door to his and Tails' house he immediately stopped at the door and carefully pressed his ear against the door "Knuckles for the last time! You-can't-eat-the-candles!" whispered Amy's voice from inside, Sonic grinned.

"SURPRISE!" Sonic shouted as he bolted through the door, startling Amy and making Tails jump as he stopped and blew out all sixteen candles before they even knew what was happening.

"Sonnnic…" Tails groaned as he gathered his bearings, Amy scowled "This was supposed to be a SURPRISE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TIME I PUT INTO THIS!?"

"But you made US do all the work" Tails murmured "PLANNING Tails, I did all of the PLANNING!" Amy screamed.

Sonic finished laughing (Amy's tantrums are funny) and just grinned "Well you know me, never a slow moment!"

"Well I think it's a REAL good thing he blew the cake out!" said Sticks, crawling out from under the table with a layer of tin foil on her head, Sonic looked at the badger in a mix of amusement and confusion "Umm Sticks? What's with the…" "Birthday wishes!" shouted Sticks, she stared at the still totally confused Sonic and scowled as if he was missing the most obvious thing in the world "THE CAKE WAS TRYING TO CONTROL US ALL! You make wishes to it but you can't say them out loud, which means it can read minds! And when everyone froze in place waiting for you to get here I KNEW something was off! But it was when Amy started giving it FIRE that alerted me to the threat!"

"What, you mean the candles?" Sonic asked, cringing as he looked towards the cake, but oddly enough…all fithteen candles were gone "SEE?" Sticks shouted triumphantly "IT'S DISPOSED THE EVIDENCE!"

Sonic pressed his face against his palm before looking towards Knuckles who was next to the cake "Hey Knuckles, you were closest to the cake, did you see what happened to the candles?" Knuckles stared at Sonic, there was a huge smile on his face; showing his teeth "Uhhhh why are you staring at me like that?" Knuckles was sweating uncomfortably "Sorry…" he said in an overly innocent tone behind his teeth, Sonic squinted "What do you mean by-were your teeth always that color?" he noticed that Knuckles' teeth looked a bit more "joint" than usual, they also seemed to have a light blue tint.

"DAMMIT KNUCKLES!" Amy cried

There was then a huge bright flash from outside "What the heck was that?" Sonic asked before sticking his head out to see.

The sun was gone, infinite whiteness began to coat the horizon as Sonic began to feel slightly odd.

The light got closer…

And closer…

Then everything was gone…

HEY THERE VIEWERS! IF YOU LIKE MY WORK AND WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE OF A PARTICULAR STORY THEN FEEL FREE TO PARTICIPATE IN THE POLL ON MY PAGE TO CHOSE WHAT STORY YOU'D LIKE TO SEE UPDATED THE MOST OFTEN!


End file.
